The Truth About DuBois
by Villain84
Summary: Alex, Gia, and Marlene are being chased by Animal Control Captain Chantel DuBois. Just when they think they have her beaten, she reveals a terrifying truth to them. Long Drabble. Slight Crack. Some Alex X Gia and Skipper X Marlene.


**Warning: If you haven't seen _Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted_, none of this will make sense to you. **

Alex forced his feet to carry him faster through the streets. He was tired. He had been running... no sprinting for the past ten minutes. He was also carrying Gia's nearly unconcious body over one shoulder, and Marlene clung to the other.

But he did not even notice how tired he was. Adrenaline was being pumped all throughout his body by his rapidly beating heart. He had never been so scared in his life, and his fear forced him to run faster. He knew if he slowed down, he was dead. They were _all_ dead!

Behind them, driving fast on her scooter, was Animal Control Captain Chantel DuBois. A wicked grin was spread across her face, her eyes narrowed on Alex. She was not slamming on the gas, but she did not need to. She only pressed down hard enough to keep behind Alex. One hand was on the handlebar. The other hand held a sawed-off shotgun, which she was trying to hit the cat with. She was done using darts, trying to take the cat in alive.

She had already hit the jaguar on the leg. It was a very slight wound though, somehow. But that was fine. She would not miss again.

She fired the gun again, but Alex was swirving as he ran, and dodged the shot. It only kicked up dust from the ground.

"She's gaining on us!" Marlene murmured.

"Yeah! I know! I get it!" Alex snapped back, frustrated.

Up on his left, he could see an old-looking warehouse coming up. One boarded up window had an opening wide enough for him to jump through. He leaned toward it as he ran, and leapt inside.

Knowing she could not get inside the building on her scooter, DuBois came to a halt just before the first door she came across, and put the thing in park. Next, she climbed off, and marched in, her shotgun still in hand.

* * *

It turned out that the building was an old, abandoned warehouse. It was very dark and dusty inside. The only light that came in was from the sun, streaming in from the broken windows. Many crates and boxes were still scattered around the place.

And then Alex remembered. Skipper had said on the walkie-talkie that he would meet them up on top of a warehouse to pick them up. He prayed this was the one.

Alex spotted a staircase, and made a break for it. He figured if they were on the second floor, it may buy them a few more seconds before DuBois found them again. After getting to the second floor and running through a few more rows of boxes, Alex finally ducked behind one large crate, and sat down, also setting Gia down beside him. He took a few seconds to breathe. He knew they could not stay long. He knew DuBois would be up in a matter of moments.

He turned down to Gia. She looked very tired too. Sweat was breaking out over her face, just as much as his. And then he remembered that she was shot.

"How's your leg, hun?" He whispered. "Is it still bleeding?" He reached over and lifted her leg by the ankle. Just abover her ankle was a large, red, jagged circle where DuBois's shot had landed. Blood was still seeping out and staining the fur on her foot.

"A little," Gia panted. "Not as much as before."

Alex panicked for another moment. He wished that he knew what to do about the wound. Melman would know what to do. He would have him help her when they got back to the plane.

That is, _if_ they got back to the plane.

"Hey, over here." Alex turned his head and saw Marlene scurrying back over to them from another crate. In her mouth, she was carrying some dark cloth. When she was close, she stood up on her hind legs, and carried the cloth in her front paws. "We can use this to cover that up until Melman can look at it. She walked up to Gia's leg, as Alex set it down for her.

Lickety-Split, she had the cloth firmly tied around the wound. It was already soaking up blood. Gia grunted a little when the cloth first touched her, but she soon embraced it. Alex smiled.

"Thank you, Marlene," Gia smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex added.

"Hey, no prob," Marlene answered with a smile and a shrug. "What are friends for, ya know?"

When Marlene was done, it was still almost perfectly quiet in the building. DuBois had not come up the stairs yet. They could faintly hear her footsteps from downstairs though.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have a question," Marlene whispered to Alex.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why do we keep running? I mean why don't we get all of the others and just gang up on her? I mean I know she's tough and skilled and all, but... I mean come on, she's just _one_ human, right? And we're like a horde of animals! She can't take _all_ of us, can she?"

"Well it's because we..." Alex paused for a moment. Thinking about it, that actually sounded like a good plan. Marlene crossed her arms, still waiting for an answer. "That... is a good idea, actually. You're right. We should tell the guys about that when we see them again."

"First, we need to get out of here," Gia whispered.

The footsteps were getting louder, along with some sniffing sounds, until they heard-

"Hasta la vista, Kitty!"

_BANG!_

A small hole was blown open in the crate, just narrowly missing Alex and Gia's heads. Wood splintered and tumbled all over the floor.

_Okay, break time over._ Alex grabbed up Gia and slung her over his shoulder again, and Marlene scampered atop his other one and held tight to his fur as he dashed off again.

He jumped and ducked and ran around crates and boxes. DuBois slowly followed them, continuing to shoot with her gun, splintering more boxes.

"How many shots does that thing have?" Alex whined.

He looked up ahead suddenly, and saw a large crate hanging from the ceiling. His eyes followed the rope from the pulley, down to a peg to which it was tied to, and an idea struck him.

He sprinted toward the peg, dodging more shots. He could feel the shots getting closer, brushing his back and fur and mane, sending goosebumbs all over his body.

Finally, he made it to the peg. As he approached it, he drew his claws from his free paw, and swiped at it, slicing through the thin rope.

He timed it just right. The crate came down from the ceiling, crushing DuBois. She had looked up just in time at the shadow to see it come slamming down on her head.

As the dust settled, the animals paused to look the scene over again.

"Wow! You did it, Alex," Marlene said in awe. "You killed her."

Alex was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was glad he and his friends were finally safe, but the idea that he had just killed another human being... it just felt so horrible to him.

"My hero," Gia swooned, just as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. That definetly cheered him up.

"Wait, what's that," Marlene suddenly asked as she pointed down to the bottom of the crate.

Alex looked down at the crate and saw what Marlene had seen. A puddle had formed under the crate. Not a puddle of blood, but a clear, slivery-liquid, like water mixed with silver paint. The puddle continued to seep out from under the crate, oddly. As it came out further, Alex took a step back from it.

Suddenly, the few lumps appeared in the puddle. The lumps began to rise higher, until a rough, sloppy image of DuBois's head had finally come up. The rest of her body was slowly rising as well.

Alex blinked in horror. What the heck was this? How could this be happening? He had never seen anything like this before! Except in... his eyes widened in horror as he finally understood.

"Holy smokes!" He exclaimed, "She's a terminator!"

Marlene and gia both looked at him with equally horrified looks.

"But I thought terminators were the robots with the skulls," Gia said, suddenly confused.

"Well, they are," Marlene answered, trying to explain. "But you see in one movie, there's this one guy who's a liquid metal... thing, who can shapeshift and... you kind of have to see all the movies to really get it."

"Whatever!" Alex snapped. "Bottom line is she's a robot! It just explains how she can punch through concrete walls, and play tug of war with a plane... and- and... roll under a train, and all that other crazy stuff she can do."

Just then, they started hearing a loud, echoing, droning sound. It must have been the plane!

"Run for it!" Marlene grunted.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Alex grunted back. He turned and ran towards the stairs again. They had to get to the roof.

DuBois had completely risen from the puddle now. Her silvery body was now coming to a solid form again, and her colors returned as well. Her smile was gone now, and replaced with an angry frown baring her teeth and glowing red eyes.

Her gun had been crushed, but that would not stop her from tearing that lion apart. She raised her hands, and they melted, reforming and solidifying into large, metal hooks. And with that, she turned and dashed after her prey.

* * *

Alex hiked faster up the stairs as his fatigue started to catch up with him again. He could hear DuBois's footsteps just a short flight behind him. She was catching up fast. As they climbed higher up the stairs, he could hear the droning sound getting louder.

"Okay, about my idea about ganging up on her?" Marlene said at one point. "Forget about it. I take it back. Bad idea."

Finally, Alex reached a door, slammed it open, stepped out into the sunlight, then quickly shut the door behind him.

Up ahead of them, sure enough, just hovering at the edge of the roof, was the chimp-powered super plane. All of their friends were on board, several of them on the main deck, leaning over the edge, shouting and beckoning Alex to get on.

Alex pushed a little more, and ran towards the edge, just as DuBois smashed the door down with one swing of one large hook. They both gleamed in the sunlight as she sprinted after Alex.

He was so tired now at this point, even his fear and desperation, even knowing he was so close to escape, could not keep him going. Alex started to slow down.

Any second now, she would have them within her grasp.

Everyone on the plane kept screaming and cheering for Alex to hurry. Marty threw a rock at DuBois, trying to slow her down. It had little affect though. She parried it with her hook.

Next, Vitaly grabbed several of his knives, and began chucking them at DuBois, but still, she continued to block and parry and knock them away.

She kept getting closer to Alex. As she kept swinging her hooks madly, Alex could scarcely feel them brush against the furs of his back.

Next, Phil, who had just finished eating a banana, chucked the peel at the roof. Alex hopped over it, but DuBois did not notice it, and slipped on it, landing flat on her back.

She hopped back up to her feet quickly, and charged again after the lion.

But she was too late. Alex was at the edge now. he stepped up onto the ledge, and took one last big leap.

He missed the plane, but he caught the railing with his free paw before he and the girls fell.

Hooves and paws all grabbed at him, pulling him, Gia and Marlene up. As they were up, the plane started flying away from the building, leaving DuBois to follow them with an angry glare, and to stamp her feet in frustration.

* * *

Up on the plane, Alex finally got to sit down and take a breather. He also set Gia down on the floor. He was safe. He, Gia, and Marlene were all safe.

Marty, Vitaly, and several other guys were all up in his face.

"You okay, comrade?"

"Dude, do NOT scare me like that! Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

"Oh, baby cakes, I was so worried about you!"

"Dear friend, you had us all so scared!"

Alex mostly ignored these comments as he took his time to breath.

And after a minute, he remembered Gia's wound.

"Hey, uh, Melman," He panted. "We need some help here."

"Yeah? What is it Alex?" Melman's head rose up from the others.

"Gia's hurt," He pointed to the jaguar sitting down.

"What? Let me see." Melman lowered his head to Gia as she showed him her leg, lifting the crude bandage.

"Ouch! That must hurt!" Stefano gasped.

"Ya think?" Gloria muttered.

"Don't worry," Melman announced as he used his head to lift Gia up and helped her to a roller bed. "I know what to do."

He pushed her down to her room to patch her up. Alex felt at ease completely now. He knew Melman would take care of her. He felt like getting up to get some water in a second.

It was then that Skipper came down to the deck, followed by Rico.

"Marlene!" He called out. "You alright? Front-center!"

"Skipper!" Marlene squealed as she jumped down from Alex's shoulder and scurried over to the head penguin and hugged him.

After a moment of shock, he returned the hug.

"Are you alright, sweet cheeks?" He asked her when they pulled away.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Great. I'm glad to hear that." He smiled at her. "Ya know, I would have come to save you myself, but I need to keep things in order up here."

"I know."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright."

* * *

About an hour later, Alex walked into Gia's room. Melman had cleaned up her wound and bandaged it up. She was laying down on a rug, awake curled up like a house cat.

_Man, does she look cute like that!_ Alex thought.

"Hey," he whispered as he walked in. "How's your leg? You doin' better?"

She smiled as he walked in. "Yes. The bleeding stopped. It doesn't really hurt anymore. Melman just said no more walking for the rest of this day."

"Alright. Great." Alex rubbed his paws together. "So... are we still on for tonight?"

Gia giggled at him. "Of course, beloved. I'm sure you'll get something for us together."

"Awesome." Alex leaned down and gave her a kiss on her soft little nose. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

He backed up towards the door as Gia watched him out.

When he was out, he suddenly remembered he still had to explain to everyone that DuBois was a terminator. He off to tell the guys that, and then after that, he would dash to the pantry and grab a couple of steaks, or maybe sushi rolls, and a bottle of wine for him and his girlfriend.

**Author's Comments: I'm sure you caught on to this already, but you need to have seen some of _The Penguins of Madagascar _to really get this story too. If you had not, you would not know who Marlene is. She's just this otter at Central Park Zoo who sweet, kind, and level-headed, and many fans (including myself) have spotted romantic tension between her and Skipper.**

**When my brother and I saw this movie the night after opening night, we kept thinking the same thing about DuBois as she was wrestling with the plane and punching through concrete walls, and everything else she did. We were like "Dude, is she a terminator/robot?" And so this idea popped into my head.**

**I was also a little pissed that Marlene didn't appear in this movie, especially after hearing rumors that she might, which is why I added her here. I also think Alex and Gia are cute together!**

**But seriously, _Madagascar 3_ was a pretty good movie, and not only because it was nostalgic for me and my brother. I really liked the animation they had, especially during the Tron Circus part, and I liked the new characters they introduced, as well as seeing all our favorites again. We saw it in 2D, but I noticed some moments that I'm sure would have been great in 3D. There were some really funny moments here and there too. You know "Afro Circ_us"_? At first, I didn't really think that would catch on, but then at the end, when they had it mixed in with "I Like To Move It" during the credits, I really got into it. It's a lot more popular than I thought it would be too. It seems it's become a meme. It's really popular on Tumblr, it seems. And also, that car chase at the beginning through Monte Carlo has become one of my favorite movie chase scenes ever. I definitely say it was the best of the three, as many critics say.**

**There's a very slight reference to _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ here too. See if you can spot it. It's just one line that really stuck out in my head.**

**You know, the truth is that the night we saw this movie, I wrote up and posted this drabble as soon as I got home. Back then, I had this one story I called "The Drabble Box", where I posted a bunch of random drabbles that popped into my head. This drabble was pretty popular on that story, and got a lot of hits. Unfortunatly, a few days later, that story was deleted by the admins for a bunch of reasons. After that, I started "The Drabble Box", this time being more careful about my drabbles. In the end though, I decided to give this drabble its own story here. So here you go.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you like!**


End file.
